The present invention addresses the need for the temporary storage and organization of clothing articles and other household items. Various devices have been disclosed in the prior art such as clothing trees, valets, clothes hampers, shoe racks, etc. These devices satisfy the needs of the user for the temporary storage of clothing articles. However, each device addresses a separate storage issue. The present invention is intended to be an all in one device for the temporary storage of virtually any article clothing.
During the evening, this device affords a storage container for soiled clothing, a sloped rack for the storage of shoes and a rectangular frame with hooks for hanging articles. The top surface is an excellent area for men to empty their pockets and can even be used to provide an additional area for the storage of toiletry articles.
Today's exercise and health conscience individuals will find the clothing rack particularly useful. Persons who jog or exercise and then shower and dress for work or dinner can use the Clothing Rack to store their street clothing during exercise periods. After exercising, jogging shoes, exercise suits and such can be stored on the Clothing Rack until the next period of exercise.
Further, this device can be used in the laundry room, kitchen, laundry, shop/garage, and pool/terrace for the storage and organization of items used in those areas of the home. Also, it can be used for the storage of refuse which is of current concern.